<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something to Believe In by CowgayKermit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553676">Something to Believe In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowgayKermit/pseuds/CowgayKermit'>CowgayKermit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life in the City [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Beta Read, Sickfic, Unreliable Narrator, infected wound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowgayKermit/pseuds/CowgayKermit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd been a while since Luca last heard of Klaus and he was starting to get concerned as the winter only got harsher when he gets the call, a delirious Klaus on the other side of the line talking nonsense amidst sniffs and coughs, and he gets to work.</p><p>Or, in which Klaus needs help and Mister Vitali will do anything to take care of his waif of a son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life in the City [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something to Believe In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for bad things bingo: infected wound</p><p>thanks as always to rem. also thanks to roo for me once in a while sharing a very painful bit of this and having to endure that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luca had just gotten sat down with his book when his phone rang. Not that many people called him, especially at this hour. It was probably just his neighbor across the way, wanting to gossip about people who came into her store today and did they stop by his? Did he see them? However they were in full winter now and he hadn’t heard from Klaus for about a week.</p><p>It wasn’t the first time the waif had spent this long outside of contact. But it never failed to put Luca on edge. He’d had enough of his family die, he didn’t want to add another to the list. Ideally it would be Klaus either saying he was somewhere safe or please come down and unlock the store, he’s right outside. </p><p>He still hadn’t been able to get Klaus to step foot into his apartment.</p><p>Klaus steadfastly held to those first few rules, mentioned or not, from the first night. He never stole, he stayed in the shop, and he respected Luca. Since then Luca had tried countless times to get his son off the floor of his shop and into a spare bed. But Klaus always refused.</p><p>Luca liked to think he knew Klaus fairly well by now. And he didn’t see how he could let himself be taken care of. How he could move in, become a Vitali in all but name (or in name, Luca would shell out the money for a name change; he wasn’t sure what Klaus’s last name was but he assumed he shared it with his father and anything related to Klaus’s father was not worth anyone’s time). </p><p>But Klaus saw himself as an annoyance, a burden. “Aw, Mr. V. That’s sweet but what we have is good enough, wouldn’t want you to get tired of me and kick me out for good!” He’d laughed but Luca had seen the pain in his eyes. </p><p>Had he been a runaway? Had he been kicked out? Luca knew he slept on other people’s sofas. Strangers taking him in for a few days to a few weeks before sending him packing. Klaus spoke of most of them as friends, even the ones who hit him, making him stay away for a few days until the bruises faded. Luca had been alive for many years, and he’d had his store for the bulk of it. He knew what it was like for people like Klaus and he didn’t want that life for his son but he could only push so much. Push too much and Klaus will be the one annoyed, staying away for longer, maybe forever. </p><p>If Luca showed Klaus how much he cared then Klaus would run and hide and he’d never see his son again. A father can only lose so many kids before he breaks completely.</p><p>“Hello? Vitali residence.”</p><p>“Oh, <i>hey,</i>” Klaus slurred. “It’s you! That’s a nice surprise.” </p><p>Luca smiled fondly and shook his head, “You called me. You outside?” He went to get up.</p><p>A harsh cough stopped him from moving. The cough came from Klaus. Luca frowned. “I am <i>somewhere</i> outside, yes.”</p><p>“Not at my shop?” Luca pressed.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so. I don’t actually know where we are?” Klaus sniffled. “But Ben said to call you. I don’t remember why.” If Luca didn’t know any better, he’d say Klaus sounded high. And while he might have been high, there was more to it. The coughing and sniffling gave Luca an indication as to what that would be. “Shh, Ben. Oh god. I’m boiling in my coat. Hold on, Mr. V, gonna take my coat off.”</p><p>Luca swore, “No, leave it on.” If he was outside he should not have his coat off. “Klaus, where are you right now? See any road signs or stores?”</p><p>Klaus groaned, “Ben’s checking.” Another harsh cough greeted Luca as he got his shoes on. “Ben’s a pain in the ass. Yelling at me about being stupid, y’know? Which, I must be, if Ben says so.”</p><p>Luca wished Ben would think of nicer ways to scold Klaus. Assuming Ben was real, which Luca thought he was. But if Ben was just part of Klaus’s mind, then it made sense that Ben would call him stupid. After all, that’s what Klaus thought he was. After a few minutes of Klaus coughing and rambling about how stupid he was and how Ben agreed and did you call me Mr. V? That’s nice of you. He’s fine, promise. Oh, Ben says he’s by Nanni’s place. Alley behind it. Why did I have to tell Mr. Vitali that? No, I’m fine Ben. Urgent Care? You know who needs Urgent Care? You do, you’re dead.</p><p>Nanni’s wasn’t too far away. A few blocks. Grabbing extra gloves, scarf, and hat, Luca quickly ran outside. He’d have liked to get a taxi but it wasn’t far and he’d get there quicker on foot. But the taxi would be nice to put Klaus, warmth right away.</p><p>He found Klaus trying to take his coat off and mumbling to Ben. Or himself. Luca wasn’t sure if he was trying to address his brother or not. </p><p>He looked bad. Paler than usual, sweat on his brow even though it was too cold to be outside for long. The cough sounded worse in person. It was deep in his lungs. Luca frowned in worry. </p><p>He walked up and pushed the coat back on Klaus. Klaus looked up, eyes red, nose red, cheeks red. Klaus was still wearing the coat that Luca had given him. He was glad to see someone besides Rosa in it. But the coat, along with the obvious illness and the weight loss he reminded Luca even more of his darling daughter than usual. </p><p>“Mr. Vitali?” Klaus then coughed deeply. He mumbled some more, letting Luca direct him home.</p><p>After they got inside, Luca was able to coax Klaus up into the apartment. He shivered as Luca left him for a few seconds to get the thermometer. He figured Klaus’s fever was going to be frighteningly high, based on how he was acting. </p><p>He was right.</p><p>Now that he needed to take the coat off, Klaus was fighting him on it. But Luca had gone through a lot of this when Rosa was ill. He had experience with getting fevers lowered and some drinks to make that help with any fluids they lost. </p><p>The weight gain drinks wouldn’t harm Klaus any, even if he wasn’t dying from his illness.</p><p>Tonight was going to be tough. Not just in taking care of Klaus, who would possibly fight him along the way, but in fighting his memories. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to forget Rosa, but Klaus needed him and he couldn’t get lost in his thoughts about his daughter. </p><p>His son needed him now, there was nothing more he could do for his daughter.</p><p>“Ben, make sure he doesn’t try to leave,” Luca said, hoping Ben was around to do as he asked. “I’m going to go run a bath for him.”</p><p>He thought about getting some aspirin or ibuprofen for Klaus, but without knowing what he’d already taken he didn’t want to risk it. He’d have to go with the home remedies Rosa had to have near the end, when the medicine she was already taking wouldn’t work well with aspirin. </p><p>He was putting on an old, worn hat. One he’d rather not wear again, but he would gladly, if it helped Klaus. </p><p>Turning on the water, Luca didn’t put a second thought into the fact that he knew the exact amount of cold and hot to make lukewarm water. Ideally Klaus would let Luca undress him and wouldn’t put up much of a fight. He figured that Klaus while this feverish was going to be mostly a fight.</p><p>When the water was ready, it was time to collect Klaus. </p><p>Thankfully Klaus was still in his apartment, sipping on some water. Luca swore under his breath. He hadn’t left Klaus with water, he must have helped himself. Which was fine, but Luca should have gotten him a glass before going to run the bath. </p><p>Luca helped him finish his water then got Klaus to stand up. Klaus was coughing roughly, but his grip on Luca’s arm was strong. It was a good sign. A very good sign. </p><p>“Oh, <i>a bath,</i>” Klaus said, eyes on the tub once they were in the bathroom. “I’ve missed those. Sometimes-- sometimes Number Four couldn’t. Showers for him! He’d fallen asleep again. Oopsie! No drowning! <i>Accidents.</i>” </p><p>Luca mentally cursed. It didn’t sound like all the times were accidents. Had Klaus ever overdosed while taking a bath? The idea hurt Luca. But nothing would happen on this night, he would be there, watching over his son. No falling asleep in the bath under his watch.</p><p>He started undressing Klaus.</p><p>“Hmm,” Klaus leaned into Luca’s grasp, closing his eyes. “Okay, sir. You can pay later, s’fine.”</p><p>“Klaus, it’s me. Mr. Vitali,” Luca said, trying to keep his voice steady.</p><p><i>”Oh?”</i> Klaus said, blinking slowly, “Then no need to pay. S’okay Mr. V. You can do whatever you want.”</p><p>Luca took a deep breath. He tried to not think about what his son had been through to say such things. To be <i>okay</i> with it. He knew some of what Klaus did, what he went through, he never went into detail with Luca, only making jokes every so often. Other than the first time Klaus stayed in the shop and asked if he needed to <i>repay</i> Luca for his kindness the subject had never been brought up. However Luca now wondered if each time Klaus visited, did he think that this was the time that Luca would ask that of him? </p><p>“All I want is for you to take a bath,” Luca said, trying to keep his voice calm and level. He peeled Klaus’s shirt off him, keeping a hand to steady him. Klaus’s skin felt overly hot to the touch. He had to get in the bath soon.</p><p>Only then, before Luca could try to get Klaus out of his pants he saw it. Sitting low, on Klaus’s left side was an infected stab wound. The skin looked inflamed, it was a bad color. Luca felt that if he pressed on it, puss would come out. Thankfully it didn’t look deep.</p><p>“We may need a hospital,” Luca said, eyeing the wound with worried eyes. He had to keep his thoughts on Klaus.</p><p>Not on Rosa who had succumbed to her illness, not on Stella who had been mugged and stabbed.</p><p>But on Klaus, who he could still help.  He would need antibiotics at least. Something to help fight the infection that had set in.</p><p>“No,” Klaus frowned, pulling away. “No, no, no. <i>Please</i>. No hospitals.”</p><p>“Now, son--”</p><p>“Daddy <i>please</i>. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, <i>I’m sorry</i>. I didn’t mean to--” Klaus said, still fighting Luca’s grasp, apparently thinking he was with his awful father and not with Luca.</p><p>“Klaus, it’s not your father. It’s Mr. Vitali,” Luca said, trying not to hurt his son. “No hospitals, okay? I promise.”</p><p>Klaus fought for a few seconds longer, then seemed to listen to something (someone? Ben?) he could hear, “I’m safe?”</p><p>“Yes. You’re safe,” Luca said, trying to make sure he’d remember not to call Klaus son when he was in this state and don’t mention hospitals for a while.</p><p>He hoped he wouldn’t make any other mistakes that night. Based on how it started, it was doubtful that he’d manage that.</p><p>He’d finally gotten Klaus undressed, Luca escorted him to sit in the water, unbothered by the boy’s nakedness. No, that was wrong. He was bothered at being able to see the stab wound, how thin Klaus was, the old scars that littered his body. </p><p>Klaus hissed as he sat down in the water, “Cold.”</p><p>“I know, but you’re burning up, Klaus,” Luca said, taking a wet washcloth and draping it around the back of Klaus’s neck. “We need to bring it down soon.”</p><p>Klaus shook his head, “I won’t be coming down soon, Mr. V. Still flying high. Still safe.”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Luca agreed. He didn’t doubt that Klaus could easily still be high on some sort of drug, but his high feeling could have been from the fever. He wasn’t sure which option he performed at this moment. While he didn’t like that his son did drugs, the idea of helping Klaus go through withdrawal symptoms while also dealing with a fever and an infected stab wound did not sound appealing to him.</p><p>As Klaus shivered in the water, looking like the waif Luca first met. It had been a few years since then. He’d done what he could for Klaus during that time, slowly building trust. He was glad that Ben had Klaus call him, with how high his fever was, along with the stab wound--</p><p>The fact that Klaus had been stabbed and long enough ago for it to get infected--</p><p>Luca sighed, thinking about how close he had been to losing another of his children. <i>Two of them</i>. Ben came with Klaus. While he wasn’t sure if Ben was more than an active imagination for Klaus, he hoped and believed that Ben was real more often than not. If Ben hadn’t talked Klaus into calling, if Luca hadn’t been home, hadn’t picked up his phone--</p><p>It had come too close that night. Too close. </p><p>And worse, he maybe wouldn’t have ever found out what had happened to Klaus. He just would disappear one day, never to come into his shop, smile on his face and a dance in his steps. </p><p>And one day that may happen. Something still could happen to Klaus and the chance of Luca knowing what happened, <i>when to mourn</i>. He knew he’d never give up hope either. Sometimes Klaus would be gone for a while, in rehab, in the hospital, in jail. But as of yet, he’d always come home to Luca. </p><p>One day--</p><p>A wet hand touched his arm, “Mr. Vitali?” Klaus’s voice was timid, his hand just gently resting on Luca. His eyes looked a little more focused, his fever hopefully lowered. Klaus didn’t seem at all bothered by his nakedness in front of Luca. No shame or worry. Hopefully he didn’t expect Luca to take advantage of him. “Are you okay?”</p><p>Was <i>he</i> okay? Klaus was naked, sitting in a bath, with an infected knife wound and he was worried about Luca? </p><p>Luca gave a tired smile, “I’m okay Klaus. Are you feeling better?”</p><p>Klaus shrugged, coughing as he did so.</p><p>“Well your fever is down some,” Luca said, certain that it was, just based on Klaus actually holding a conversation with him. “You’ve got a nasty stab wound in your back.”</p><p>Klaus pulled a face, “Yeah, it’s fine though! Nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“<i>Klaus</i>, it’s infected. It’s something to worry about,” Luca said. “We really need to wash it really well tonight, I’ve got some medicine I can put on top, a bandage.”</p><p>“Oh! That’s not needed, Mr. Vitali! I’ll be fine,” Klaus went to get up, trying to push himself into standing and Luca just put his arm out, stopping him from doing just that. “I’ll be fine. I can just, get dressed and be out of your hair. Of which you have a lot of yet, no need to lose some over me!”</p><p>“You can leave whenever you want, I won’t stop you. But I <i>ask</i> that you stay until your fever is gone and your wound is no longer infected,” Luca said in the most gentle tone he could. “It would make me happy if you did. I wouldn’t lose hair over stressing if you are dying out there with only Ben beside you.”</p><p>Klaus looked down at his knees, glanced to an empty space beside Luca. He was listening to Ben, a look Luca knew well. Giving a large sigh, he leaned back in the tub, <i>”Fine.”</i></p><p>“Thank you, Ben,” Luca said, ignoring Klaus’s eye roll.</p><p>“<i>Ugh, fine</i>. He says you’re welcome,” Klaus said after a moment, translating for his ghost brother.</p><p>Luca sometimes wondered how Ben died. He had passed after Klaus ran away from his home. The idea of Ben being in the house with their father for longer made Luca distraught. On bad nights, Luca wondered if Ben died because of their father. He hoped not. He didn’t want to hunt down the man and kill him, even though he would do that now, but if he had killed Ben nothing could protect him from Luca. </p><p>He also wondered what Ben looked like. He knew that the two of them were close in age. He wasn’t sure if the two of them shared the same eyes, hair color. Did their noses match? Hopefully the two of them looked more like their mother than they did their father. Luca had only heard a few good words about their mother, fewer and worse words about their father.</p><p>Enough for Luca to put together that if their mother was still around, she was as stuck and controlled by that monster as Klaus had been as a kid.</p><p>“I uh, I can’t reach it to wash it,” Klaus muttered. “S’how it got this bad.”</p><p>“Then as long as if okay with you, I can wash it,” Luca paused, making sure Klaus gave a nod before touching his son while he was in such a compromised position. So Luca made Klaus lean forward as he cleaned the wound as best he could without causing too much pain. He knew he had to be causing some pain as he washed it, but Klaus gave no indication that Luca was hurting him. If he didn’t feel the pain, that was a bad sign, but if he was trying to hide his pain so that Luca didn’t feel bad-- “Make sure you tell me if it hurts.”</p><p>Klaus shrugged, Luca noted again how thin his son was. He’d have to use this time to feed him. Soups at first. Simple pastas as long as he kept the soups down. “Okay, Mr. V. I’ll let you know, but it’s not bad. A little uncomf but not any worse than I’m used to.”</p><p>What hurt Luca the most was how Klaus could say such simple things as if they weren’t heartbreaking. As if they were <i>normal</i>. And to Klaus? They were normal. They were his normal. </p><p>Luca wished he could change that.</p><p>Possibly by the end of his stay he would be able to convince Klaus to stay with him, move in. Or at least stay in the apartment when he needed a safe place to stay instead of the shop floor.</p><p>If only he had taken him to the apartment that first time. Maybe this wouldn’t be an issue he knew he was the losing side on. But he was a homeless addict. Italian waif or not, Luca had helped some before like Klaus (no, not like Klaus, they never came back, they never became his family) and they always stole his things before leaving in the middle of the night. He’d learned over the years to be cautious. Only now that he was cautious, he shouldn’t have been. </p><p>Luca sent a prayer out to Stella, to let him be able to talk Klaus into staying with him, at the apartment.</p><p>“I still have some of Rosa’s favorite clothes here. They should fit you,” Luca got up when he was done. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Going into his bedroom, Luca went to the large trunk at the end of his bed where he kept his family's favorite clothes and items. He had Stella’s dresses, her shoes, and her three favorite books. None of her dresses would fit Klaus, they would be like a tent on him. Andre’s clothes, his hats he loved, his favorite toys. He’d been a boy yet when he was taken from Luca. No chance that any of his clothes would fit.</p><p>Rosa’s though? She’d had a similar build to Klaus, tall and thin. Then thinner as she got sick. Her favorite clothes, her wigs he bought her so she could still feel pretty and like the girl she had always known she was once she lost her hair. She hadn’t taken well to that, when her hair fell out. She’d spent so long growing it out, making sure she didn’t look like a boy anymore. So Luca had made sure to go out and buy her wigs, and bought her makeup, her dresses. He wanted her to feel as comfortable in her body as she could for as long as she could.</p><p>Luca grabbed a few of her things before shutting away the memories. </p><p>Seeing Klaus in her coat had been tough, seeing him in her clothes while sick--</p><p>But Klaus needed him and Luca was not going to turn him away.</p><p>He wouldn’t let another of his family die on him if he could help it.</p><p>When he got back to the bathroom, Klaus was sitting on the edge of the tub, shivering again, towel wrapped around his torso and one on his head, whispering to Ben.</p><p>Luca cleared his throat, “Before you put these on I want to put the medicine and bandage on that wound.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Klaus waved his hand, standing up on unsteady legs.</p><p>The injury looked a lot better than it had before, it was still clearly infected, but it looked better. Putting a treatment on it he bandaged it as carefully as he could. He then pointed to the pile of clothes, “I got a few items for you, you can pick which ones you want to wear. I suggest something that seems more comfortable, it’s late. I’m going to fix up the sofa bed for you. Come into the living room when you’re done.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mr. V. Ben really appreciates this,” Klaus kept his eyes downcast.</p><p>Luca snorted, knowing that it wasn’t <i>just Ben</i> who appreciated it. “You’re welcome Ben. You’re welcome to stay here anytime, even without your idiot of a brother.”</p><p>“Hey!” Klaus protested, a small smile tugging at his lips. </p><p>“Get dressed, son,” Luca said, a hand pat on his shoulder. As he went into the other room he realized he called him <i>son</i> again. He hadn’t meant to do that. At least his fever wasn’t as bad as before, so he wasn’t mistaking Luca wasn’t his father. </p><p>Gathering blankets and pillows, he got the sofa bed ready. He then went into his kitchen and got some of the remedies he’d given Rosa. It would help him heal faster. Klaus came out, talking to Ben. Luca had been right, Rosa’s clothes fit him very well. “I want you to drink this before bed,” Luca said, glass in hand. </p><p>“Please say it’s alcohol,” Klaus said, taking the glass and peering at it with mild interest.</p><p>“Not when I don’t know what you have in your system,” Luca said. </p><p>Klaus sighed dramatically, “Who says I have anything in my system?”</p><p>“The fact that you aren’t going through withdrawal,” Luca answered. Klaus gave a <i>fair point</i> head tilt. “That is an old family recipe. It will help you get better.”</p><p>“Ah yes, I get better sooner and get out of your hair sooner,” Klaus nodded knowingly.</p><p>“No, you get better sooner and don’t die,” Luca corrected. “If you still leave when you’re better that is your choice. My choice would be for you to stay.”</p><p>Klaus quickly took the drink and downed it, not looking at Luca. He figured that Klaus would ignore the comment, but if Luca brought it a few more times maybe it would sink into his thick skull. Handing the glass back over, Klaus said, “Not too bad. Could use some vodka.”</p><p>Luca snorted and rinsed the glass out. When he was done Klaus had gotten into the sofa bed. He was leaning up on an elbow, watching Luca. “Can you--” He cleared his throat, “Can you leave a lamp on for me? It’s just--” the next part he said quickly, as if ashamed, “when I sleep in the shop the street lights coming from the outside are bright enough but it’s dark up here.”</p><p>Luca nodded, keeping his voice soft, he said, “Of course.” He turned on the lamp on the side table by the sofa. “Will that work?”</p><p>Klaus nodded, “Thank you Mr. Vitali. I uh. It’s not that I’m scared of the dark but--”</p><p>“Of course. You’re just worried that if you wake up in the night and need the bathroom that you’d lose your way,” Luca lied. His son looked <i>young</i>. Pale, sweaty, thin, the lamp light casting shadows on his face. </p><p>“Yes. Exactly,” Klaus agreed, coughing afterwards.</p><p>Luca said, “I will be checking on you throughout the night, to make sure your fever didn’t spike again. But if you need anything, my bedroom is right through there. Sleep well, son. If you are feeling better in the morning I can make us some waffles.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Klaus smiled. “I’d like that.”</p><p>Luca could tell Klaus didn’t want to go to sleep and he was worried that as soon as he left that Klaus would either leave completely or go down to sleep in the shop. Just because he had his word that he’d stay until he was better didn’t mean Klaus would keep it. He was very good at denying himself good things.</p><p>So he sat down in a rocking chair and started telling Klaus about an adventure he had gone on when he was Klaus’s age. It was just before he met Stella. He and his friends had gone drunken nights out, having some harmless fun. He kept his voice low and steady, waiting for Klaus to fall asleep to his stories. </p><p>Eventually Klaus nodded off, coughing in his sleep once in a while. He was worried about the cough. Was the fever from his infected wound? From something respiratory? Did he have both at once?</p><p>At what point did he ignore Klaus and drag him to a doctor?</p><p>God, if he’d been abused as bad as he let on, did Klaus often find himself at the hospital? With no one believing him about the abuse? He couldn’t imagine being a kid and being taken to the hospital for a broken arm and having the doctors believe the dad that it was an accident. </p><p>Some people didn’t deserve to be parents.</p><p>During the night, Luca did check up on Klaus, sometimes he was coughing, sometimes having a nightmare. His fever had never spiked up to what it had been before. Being inside was obviously good for him. But he was still very worried. He knew he would have trouble getting rid of the infection in the stab wound without antibiotics and he would have even more trouble getting Klaus to go to the hospital.</p><p>As he watched Klaus sleep fitfully, Luca made a decision and a phone call.</p><p>If he couldn’t take his son to the hospital, he’d bring the hospital to them.</p><p>There was a doctor a few blocks away, he’d come over and help some nights when Luca was failing Rosa and not able to help her like he wanted. It had been a while since he called for help, but Matt Massie still came into the shop some, so Luca hoped he still lived nearby, still had the same number. </p><p>He’d dialed from memory.</p><p>They were eating waffles, Luca having made more healthy drinks for Klaus, when there was a knock at the door. “Sit,” Luca pointed at Klaus who looked like he wanted to get up and go hide. As if he’d get in trouble for being in the apartment. Luca once again cursed himself for making Klaus sleep in the shop the first night instead of upstairs.</p><p>But Luca didn’t own much and he’d had so much stolen from him in his life.</p><p>Only now because of that fear, one day Klaus might be stolen from him.</p><p>“Thanks for coming,” Luca said to Matt, letting him in.</p><p>“Been a while since I did a housecall for you, Vitali. Another sick teen, eh?” Matt walked in, eyeing Klaus right away. He paused when he saw him. Possibly recognized him, saw him around or something. Maybe helped Klaus sometime when he was overdosing. “Rosa’s comfy clothes,” Matt whispered to Luca. </p><p>“He needed some clothes, Matt,” Luca said. “Klaus can wear them, I’m happy to let him.”</p><p>“Mr. Vitali?” Klaus asked, voice unsure. </p><p>“Klaus, this is Dr. Massie. Can he listen to your lungs? Look at your stab wound?” Luca had thought Matt would be over a little later, he’d planned on warning Klaus after breakfast. After the introduction, Klaus relaxed some. He was still on edge but he had obviously let out a breath. </p><p>“Go ahead and finish your waffles, son,” Matt said, opening his bag, getting out the items he used for housecalls. Matt kept his voice calm, a different tone than he’d used with Rosa. But then he never had to worry about spooking Rosa. </p><p>Klaus ended up taking a few more bites, but then proclaimed he was done. He turned towards Matt, “Come on over, stud. Let’s get those hands all over on me.”</p><p>Matt sighed and started giving Klaus a check up. Listened to his heart and lungs, checked his temperature, looked down his throat. He had frowned when listening to his lungs, and when he asked Klaus to take deep breaths, Klaus started coughing again. </p><p>Matt pulled back, “And the stab wound?”</p><p>“It’s not that bad,” Klaus held his hands up. </p><p>“I’ve heard otherwise. C’mon, I just want to look, alright?” Matt said. Luca was hit once again with his <i>tone</i> he was using with Klaus. Almost as if he was an abused, stray animal. </p><p>Which Klaus would argue is what he was.</p><p>Luca would agree with the abused, but a stray? Luca had taken him in, he was Luca’s stray, no longer unwanted. And animal? Luca thought that Klaus was more than what he thought of himself. He wished he could make Klaus see how Luca saw him. </p><p>Klaus sighed dramatically, “It really isn’t that bad.” However he did turn and lift up his shirt. </p><p>“You can’t see it, how would you know,” Luca growled out, causing Klaus to laugh, which soon turned into coughs. </p><p>Eventually Matt was done looking Klaus over. “I need to know what drugs you usually take,” Matt said, leaning back and sounding resigned. “Please don’t lie, I want to get you some antibiotics and I want to find some that will be safe for you.”</p><p>Klaus blinked, “Antibiotics?”</p><p>“The infection from the stab wound probably won’t go away without them, <i>and</i> I’m certain you have walking pneumonia. Antibiotics will help with both of those. Vitali here? He doesn’t deserve to watch someone else he cares for get sick, alright?” Luca saw Klaus’s eyes flicker to him, a frown tugging at his lips before looking back to Matt. “So, if I know what drugs you take, I can get you some medicine to stop that, okay? I can come by this afternoon on my lunch break and drop them off for you. I just need to know.”</p><p>Klaus scratched absently at his elbow, “Um. I’m not very picky. <i>Whatever I can get my hands on.</i>” Klaus spoke quietly, almost a whisper. “I have, I think? Mostly oxy right now. Traded an assful for a buttload of them,” He laughed, turning into a harsh cough. </p><p>Luca’s heart hurt, not just at the cough but that Klaus had probably told the truth. He had traded sex for the drugs. He was reminded once more of the type of life his son led. Luca wished he could talk Klaus into moving in with him, letting Luca pay him for working at the store. </p><p>He didn’t even care if he still took drugs, he just didn’t want Klaus to have to go through more trauma and abuse. </p><p>
  <i>He wanted him safe.</i>
</p><p>However the cough wasn’t stopping. “I’m going to get you some water,” Luca said. When he was over by the sink he heard the cough stop. Before he made it back with the glass, he heard Klaus talking in a low voice to Matt.</p><p>“Please don’t make Mr. V pay for me, man. <i>I’ll pay you, okay?</i> Uh, I promise once I’m all healed I can be by and you can <i>take your dues</i> or! Maybe you like them sickly, eh? I can do that, sneak out tonight when he’s asleep.”</p><p>Luca froze, almost worried what Matt would say to Klaus’s offer. If he accepted he would soon find him thrown out of the apartment with a broken nose. </p><p>“I’m not asking Vitali to pay, <i>nor am I asking you.</i> I owe him, lost some money in poker. I’ll be covering the medicine and this visit? No cost. I do house calls for neighbors a lot,” Matt said, lying. They never played poker together. While Luca would have rather Klaus be told that he shouldn’t feel like he had to offer himself as payment, Matt telling Klaus that neither of them would be paying was acceptable.</p><p>The amount of times Luca wished that Klaus could have been <i>his</i> hid so he could know what it was like to be loved and respected--</p><p>“Here’s the water,” Luca said, coming into the room.</p><p>Klaus was staring wide eyed at Matt, as if surprised by the answer. He shouldn’t expect people to accept those offers. Hopefully during the week or so that Klaus stayed with him, getting better, Luca could not only try to talk Klaus into moving in, but maybe he could start to make Klaus realize he was <i>worth more than he thought.</i></p><p>Assuming Klaus didn’t get his antibiotics and run.</p><p>“Thanks,” Klaus said, taking the glass and not making eye contact with either of them anymore.</p><p>Matt nodded and cleared his throat, “I’ll be back later today with antibiotics. Keep his fever down, hydrated, you know the drill. He’ll live.” Matt patted Luca on the shoulder, “He’ll live.”</p><p>Luca nodded, “Thank you for stopping by.”</p><p>Matt said his goodbyes, gathered his equipment and left.</p><p>Luca sat down next to Klaus, “I was going to warn you I called a doctor after breakfast.”</p><p>Klaus grinned at him, “Aw, you do care.”</p><p>“Don’t pretend I don’t,” Luca said. “So you’re stuck here with me today. Hope you won’t get too bored hanging out with an old man like me.”</p><p>Klaus tilted his head, glanced beside him for a second (to Ben), “Yeah, you have the shop. Ben and I will be fine bumming up here. You’ve got tv, books. I’ll be fine. You go open up now, shoo, go on!”</p><p>Luca sighed, “The store can be closed one day. Family emergency.” Klaus rolled his eyes. “<i>Family emergency.</i> Son, let me? Your fever last night really scared me. Just for today, tomorrow you and Ben can bum together, without me. You’ll have antibiotics and I won’t--” have the memories of Rosa pushing in, the fear of losing Klaus, neither as close as they were right then. “A day? Think you can handle being around me for a whole day?”</p><p>Klaus chuckled, coughing once more, “How ‘bout you old man? Can you handle me for a day?”</p><p>He could. </p><p>Luca did not doubt that he could handle Klaus for a day. Or for longer. As long as he was willing to stay with him.</p><p>Which wasn’t nearly as long as Luca had hoped. He’d been on antibiotics for a little over a week. His fever had gone away, the stab wound looked like a normal stab wound instead of an infected one, his cough barely there. Luca had been dropping the idea of Klaus moving in, how Luca wanted him there, even if he was still taking drugs. He didn’t care. He just wanted him safe. He knew Klaus heard him, even when he pretended like he hadn’t, never replying to what he was saying. </p><p>But then he got up and was greeted with the sofa bed put away and Rosa’s clothes messily folded on it.</p><p>Three weeks after that, during a heavy snow, Klaus came back. He refused to go to the apartment. “<i>That’s for your family.”</i></p><p>Luca sighed, hoping that one day Klaus would realize that he was Luca’s family. Until then, all he could do was be there for his son.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>obliquetoptimism @ tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>